mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darius
Darius (later King Darius the King consort of Gemina) is the father of Gawayne, second husband and king consort to Queen Goodfey and stepfather to the Princess Twins of Gemina: Arkayna Goodfey and Zarya Moonwolf, who had been chosen as Mysticon Dragon Mage and Mysticon Ranger of the second generation of legendary Mysticons. The name and circumstances of his broken marriage with his first wife, Gawayne's late mother, remains unknown as th creators ended the show before explaining any more. The circumstances of how he had first met and married into the royal family is unknown. It is revealed that he is descended from another royal family, that had ruled Gemina centuries ago before Queen Goodfey's ancestors took over. His only known ancestor was King Lorius the Glorious, of whom his son takes after. But he was not yet been informed of his own royal ancestry. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut) * How to Train a Mysticon (nightmare; statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (bone statue) * The Dome (bone statue) * Clash of the Tridents (as a bone statue) Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters (as a bone statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (alternate timeline) * The Lost Scepter (as a bone statue) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; bone statue) * Fear the Spectral Hand (bone statue & cameo) * Age of Dragons (final appearance) History Darius was living in an unknown place on Planet Gemina with his first wife, who had bore him a son they named Gawayne. Some years later, his wife had disappeared or either died under unknown causes, leaving him to raise Gawayne. Some time later, he met and began courting Queen Goodfey herself and eventually married her, becoming her king consort and stepfather to young Princess Arkayna, while she was growing up in the royal palace. Season One King Darius was watching his son and stepdaughter do their daily training on their griffin mounts, next to his second wife and queen. He was impressed at Gawayne's flying prowess, though showed slight uneasiness that his son preferred to glyph on his cellphone, while flying at the same time. He showed disgust and exasperation when he saw Gawayne and Arkayna argue in the pool. When the palace was intruded by the undead skeleton-knight Dreadbane and his army of skeletons, Darius had bravely fought them off in the throne room, showing that he was quite agile and knowledge in the use of a sword in combat. Restrained by a undead skeleton, he told Dreadbane that he would never attain the all-powerful Dragon Disk. His declaration had cost him dearly, becoming a solid bone sculpture via Dreadbane's evil magic. His petrified state is what promoted his Mysticon stepdaughter to do whatever she could to free him from the curse of bone. Many weeks later, his bone statue had been recovered with difficulty by Doug Hadderstorm, who brought him to the Crystal Archipelago, so that Princess Arkayna and Malvaron Grimm could finally bring him back via the immense magical powers from the reassembled Codex by reciting the reverse spell. Unfortunately, the restoration spell had took a long time to take effect, leaving him still a bone statue that then fell into the ocean. Season Two Darius's bone form continued to fall deeper into the ocean, no matter how much Arkayna tired using her mystic Dragon Mage Staff to bring him to the surface. He was then used as tribute to appease a ravenous kraken that has been threatening and terrorizing the legendary Mer-Knights of the Silver Trident. He was the first victim to nearly devoured by the kraken, had Arkayna and the other three Mysticons not intervened. His statue was then brought to the surface and placed in the throne room, next to that of his second wife. In an alternate reality, that was inadvertently created by a stressed Piper, Darius was again battling the skeleton army of the Spectral Hand, but this time alongside his stepdaughter Arkayna. This alternate version of him was also turned to solid bone to force Princess Arkayna to hand over the Dragon Disk. As the weeks turned into months, King Darius' bone statue remained in the Throne Room, alongside that of his wife and queen, as the Mysticons had not been able to revive him, due to the Codex being completely drained of its magic. Gawayne, however, had secretly written letters to him, thinking that he could hear what has going on around him. Many weeks later, as the situation in the realm of Gemina began to escalate further, the Mysticons had eventually tracked down Dreadbane and had him use the last of his strength to undo the petrification curse he himself had cast upon Darius and Queen Goodfey. Once restored to flesh and blood, Darius had fallen over and was caught by a surprised Gawayne. Now alive and well, after many months, he remained at Rudicks Hollow to help the people of Drake City fend off the tentacles of the Spectral Hand beast as well as he could. Standing next to mid-level Astromancer Malavaron, he hoped that the Astromancers' magical protection would hold against it. Putting his hand on Gawayne's shoulder, he told his son that it was time for him to step up and do his part in saving the realm. As Malvaron showed skepticism, Darius assured the teenage Astromancer that his son would rise to the occasion. As the tentacles from the Ruins captured more and more creatures- human, dwarf, fairy- King Darius had ordered everyone to retreat while they could. In the dwarven mines of Rudicks Hollow, he tried lifting a wooden door to prevent the Spectral Hand's tentacles from pursing them further, but could not. He was exasperated at his son's insistence that he ''should step up, as he was the king, and begged Gawayne help him open the door. He was last seen sitting on his throne, lovingly holding hands with Queen Goodfey and smiling at her, as the three remaining Vexicons and Deeva (excluding Eartha) were led away in shackles to be imprisoned for awakening the greatest evil in all of Gemina. Role in Printed Media Graphic Novels His roles as a supporting character is yet to be revealed, though the comic books may indeed reveal more of his romantic relationship with Queen Goodfey, his fatherly relationship with his son Gawayne, and with his fraternal twin stepdaughters, all which the animated series choose not to reveal as there were not enough episode showing his relationship with his twin stepdaughters. Appearances in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * His only lines throughout the whole show are only in his first and final appearances; though he had more lines than he did his debut episode "Sisters in Arms." * He has the least appearances than his second wife and queen; whether speaking or cameos. * As he married into the royal family of Gemina, he is the king consort of Queen Goodfey. However, the life he had led before is unknown. * His surname remains unknown. * He used a sword in battle and is quite skilled in close combat. * After being fully restored to flesh and blood by General Bane himself (many months later) had bravely, he fought alongside Malvaron, Nova Terron, and several citizens of the realm to hold off the swirling tentacles of the Spectral Hand. He used a sword and bravely commanded everyone to retreat when the situation became too much to handle. * In actuality, there were several kings named Darius in the B.C. years. * In the sixth season of ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_(2003_TV_series) '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'], there is a supporting character named Darius Dunn, who is the greedy and selfish uncle of young Cody Jones; the great-grandson of the late Casey Jones and April O'Neil. Comics * Chapter Books * Although still a solid bone statue, in ''The Diamond Curse, he is mentioned as Princess Arkayna's stepfather, whom she had lived with while growing up as the only father she knows Quotes Season One * "Looking good, Gawayne. And just a suggestion: You might wanna ease up on the glyphing and flying." * "You'll never get the Dragon Disk!" In an Alternate Reality * "You'll never get the Dragon Disk." Season Two * "And hope the magical protection holds. Son, it's time." * "Don't worry. He will rise to the occasion." * "Gawayne, attack the tentacles!" * "Retreat!! Everyone, retreat!!" * "Son, help me get this door open!!" * "Gawayne!" * "I knew you had it in you, Son. I'm proud of you." Comic Books * " About King Darius Queen Goodfey * "Darius!! NO!!" Gawayne * "Yeah, whatever, Dad." * "Dad, Stepsister's trying to drown me and I'm soaking wet." * "I never asked to be king. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it comes with insane perks. But I'd trade it all to have you back, Dad." * "Just leave him out of this!" * "Do it for my dad. Do it for my dad." * "My dad was a great man. He was a great man. Oh, Papa!" *"Dad?" *"You're supposed to be the great king. Just believe in yourself. Believe!!" *"DAD!!" *"Thanks, Dad." Zarya * "Is that the kind of king your dad taught you to be!?" * "Gawayne, I'm sorry I mentioned your-" * "Show your father! Show him what kind of king you really are." * "We'll find a way to save him." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents